Suicidio
by Saksu Higurashi
Summary: No sólo los ángeles caen del cielo, no sólo dios hace milagros. Posiblemente cuando pienses que la vida ha perdio sentido cambies de opinión o lo olvides. Vamos! es mejor de lo que se oye!
1. caida

**Hola, es un gusto saludarlos, porque quiere decir que me han dado una oportunidad. Soy nueva en esto, así que espero que les guste.**

**Recuerden que gravitation no es mio ni siquiera cuando sueño...**

**Sin mas que decir.**

**"Suicidio"**

**Cap1.** Caída

_Tal vez nunca debió detener su auto bajo aquel edificio para calmar sus nervios con la nicotina de un cigarrillo._

_Una sola acción, tan simple e intrascendental como dar una calada o no, algo tan efímero y vago, creó una historia…efímera y equivoca._

Presa de un bloqueo mental, o la simple pereza de realizar su trabajo, salió a dar un paseo, subió a su auto poniéndolo en marcha sin dirección aparente.

El ritmo monótono de "acelerar frenar" extinguía todos sus pensamientos, era lo que buscaba, estar alejado de lo mundano de la humanidad que osaba declararse superior, cuando era la más vil de las criaturas.

Se detuvo en una calle desierta, bajando de aquel lujoso auto producto de algún éxito de sus tantas novelas premiadas con algún reconocimiento.

Buscó un encendedor para compartir el momento con el más fiel de sus amigos… un cigarrillo, le seguía una lata de cerveza o tal vez un buen vino, pero había tenido la imprudencia de no invitarlos a su velada.

A lo largo del camino se extendían farolas alumbrando el oscuro paisaje.

Pasaron algunos segundos y una luz alejada comenzó a tintinear semejando a una estrella en el firmamento.

¿Cada cuánto parpadeaba esa luz?

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Cada tres segundos.

Se tomó la libertad de medir el tiempo por simple curiosidad ociosa.

La luz titilaba cada tres segundos, cada cuatro, cada cinco…. Cada vez su frecuencia era menor. Como una vida al borde de la muerte, que empieza a respirar lentamente calmando el dolor y sintiendo alivio en cuanto no lo hace más.

¿El que sabía sobre la muerte?

_Nada. _

¿En cuanto tiempo se extinguiría?

_Uno, dos, tres…_

Un fuerte ruido lo retornó a la realidad, se giró para buscar la causa y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar la procedencia del estruendo.

Sobre su auto, un cuerpo había caído, destrozando el valioso modelo del rubio escritor.

Sus ojos miraban el posible cadáver recostado, sin encontrarle figura en la oscuridad.

Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de emergencia, en poco tiempo una ambulancia se llevaba el cuerpo y un hombre subía al joven ambarino a su auto.

Perdió la conciencia abandonando su personalidad hermética y sentido común. Se observaba a si mismo respondiendo las preguntas de un oficial de policía, que atentamente tomaba la nota del relato; después de escucharlo el dictamen era claro:

"_Suicidio"_

Y seguramente para tristeza de aquel personaje… un "suicidio frustrado", puesto que el auto del escritor le había prolongado la vida.

...Continuará...

Primer fic...

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón A Yokobi y Raku que me animaron a publicar. Son las mejores amigas.

Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. Espero su sincera opinion.

_Saksú Higurashi_


	2. Duda

**No hay que rendirce nunca nunca. Por eso y tambien inspirada por tu lindo review...**

**Aqui el nuevo cap. Espero les guste porque para mi que lo estoy haciendo algo complicado 0.o Ustedes diran...**

**Suicidio**

Duda

Una fuerza ajena a él lo había llevado frente al que había invitado a la muerte, deseoso de encontrarla y le había burlado sin proponérselo.

Ahora podía distinguirlo mejor, era joven… un crío de cabellera rosada, desordenada y parcialmente cubierta por unos vendajes en su cabeza, baja estatura, tez bronceada y complexión delgada.

¿Qué color tendrían sus ojos?

Le asaltó la pregunta, continuando su contemplación desde una distancia prudente.

No podía marcharse, habían pasado 16 horas y nadie había ido a ver el estado de aquel chico. Se hizo un anuncio en las noticias nocturnas y matutinas, se publicó en los periódicos el percance, pero nadie respondía. Ninguna visita además de él, ninguna llamada, y el pelirosa dormido sin señas aparentes de querer despertar.

El rubio continuamente se preguntaba la razón de tal acto, armaba hipótesis con las pocas evidencias, tal vez con la única…

No había nadie que se interesara en aquel chico, no era que el hecho le perturbara, sino que la duda le incitaba a saber los motivos.

Toda su vida el gran Yuki Eiri había estado rodeado de seres que decían quererle, cuando menos le mostraban ambición por su fama o su dinero, pero era cosa que no le importaba, prefería que todos se olvidaran de él y le dejasen vivir en paz.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta abrió, una enfermera se acercaba.

-Sr. Eiri, alguien lo busca- Hubo un atisbo de esperanza dentro de Yuki, pensando que entraría algún conocido del chico sumido en la apacible inconciencia.

Pero la esperanza se extinguió casi tan rápido como nació al ver a entrar a un conocido rubio de ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa tatuada.

- Hola Eiri-san ¿Cómo te va?- El gran Touma Seguchi había dado con su paradero, seguramente después de buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras. Detestaba que hiciera eso, por ello ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntar sus "maneras" de dar con él.

-Mika- san me dijo lo ocurrido- mencionó al no encontrar respuesta al saludo.

¡Fantástico! Había olvidado hacerle claro a su hermana que no quería que alguien se enterase de lo sucedido con su desafortunado "mercedes" y lo peor del caso es que ahora el condenado de Touma estaba al tanto.

-No te deberías sentir culpable- le dijo Touma.

-No me siento culpable, el criajo fue el que calló sobre mi auto- aclaró Yuki Eiri molesto por la actitud de su cuñado.

-En ese caso ¿Por qué no te marchas a casa?- La pregunta se deslizó como un cubo de hielo por su espalda. No tenía respuesta para ella.

-Puedo estar donde me plazca, dime ¿A qué haz venido?- le evadió el ambarino con una mirada helada. A la que el ojiazul restó importancia.

-Simple curiosidad de conocer a quien llamó tu atención de tal manera- Yuki guardó silenció en tanto observaba a Touma acercarse al chico tendido en la cama.

Lo estudiaba minuciosamente, observando cada detalle que pudiera percibir.

-No parece el rostro de alguien que intentó suicidarse- Dedujo Touma

-No hay otra explicación, parece haber saltado por propia voluntad- Agregó Yuki, colocando un cigarrillo en su boca, sin encenderlo por supuesto, sólo era para calmar la ansiedad.

-Me parece que llevas mucho rato aquí, deberíamos irnos- Adivinó Touma ante la reacción del ambarino.

Yuki sin contestar a la petición salió de la habitación, sin esperar a Touma. El rubio le alcanzó en la salida del hospital.

Yuki tomó dirección hacia el estacionamiento mientras que Touma le seguía.

¿Cuál es su nombre?-

¿Nombre de quién?-

Del "chico suicida"-

Yuki frunció el ceño ante tan original sobrenombre.

-No tengo idea-

-Por tu respuesta veo que te interesa conocerlo

-…-

-Y ese silencio me lo confirma-

-¿Pero qué dem…-

-Te ayudaré porque se que quieres mi ayuda- interrumpió Touma a un iracundo Yuki.

-conseguiré su información-añadió prepotente

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?- Inquirió Yuki interesado.

-De eso me encargo yo- Contestó un sonriente Touma.

Yuki lo observó durante algunos segundos.

-Haz lo que quieras- Contestó al fin molesto el escritor subiendo a su nuevo auto, después de todo, el otro había quedado inservible.

Touma lo despidió con la mano y su típica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-_Todo sea porque este "pasatiempo" tuyo termine_-

Entrada la noche llegó a su "hogar" había deambulado por las calles durante toda la tarde sin ningún objetivo.

Entró a su apartamento, sumido en la soledad y la oscuridad, se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, arrojó las llaves a la mesa cercana.

Sin molestarse en encender las luces entró a la cocina en busca de una lata de cerveza.

Abrió la nevera observando con desagrado que sólo quedaba una de sus compañeras. No traía ánimos de salir y comprar más de ellas.

_Tal vez me caiga otro __suicida _

Entró a su estudio espero a que encendiera su ordenador en tanto abría el recipiente y bebía el dulcemente amargo contenido.

Se concentró en escribir leyendo lo último redactado.

_Despojado de alguna luz, intentó observar a su acompañante que miraba al vac__ío con sus ojos…_

El cursor palpitaba esperando instrucciones. El escritor pensaba en como serían aquellos ojos, no precisamente los de su ficticio personaje de novela romántica-trágica, sino los de cierto chico recostado en una cama de hospital.

_Sea como sean seguramente no combinan con el rosa._

El escritor al darse cuanta de hasta donde había volado su pensamiento, se reprendió mientras de nueva cuenta intentaba fijar su atención en la pantalla.

Pasó horas ahí, dos tazas de café se consumieron, pero el cursor no avanzó sin regresar al punto de partida, continuaba con ese bloqueo mental, tal vez no terminaría la novela a tiempo.

Resignado, cerró su portátil. Eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada pero debido a la cafeína consumida no podría conciliar el sueño aunque su cuerpo y mente estuvieran acabados.

Salió de su estudio, se recostó en el sillón degustando un cigarrillo en tanto observaba las luces de la ciudad a través del ventanal.

A su mente regresó la imagen del cuerpo del chico sobre su auto. Tenía deseos de saber que lo orilló a saltar.

Era verdad, ahora el chico resultaba su centro de interés. Ese niño lo había sacado de su rutina, del ritmo monótono de su vida, y quería saber por qué.

_¿Qué clase de persona salta sin fijarse que hay debajo?_

El rubio comenzó a maquinar ideas sobre lo ocurrido bajo la nube de humo que lo cubría.

_Es decir… Si vas a arrebatarte la vida, cuando menos quieres que salga bien ¿o no?_

_Creo que hay maneras mas elegantes para morir, aunque… saltar es la idea menos retorcida._

_Los Fármacos no son seguros, ahorcarte es un poco complicado, cortar las venas… es lento._

_Caer desde un precipicio para sentir la adrenalina por última vez un golpe seco y después no sentir nada…_

_Debe ser entretenido elegir la altura y el lugar, hasta puedes tener una buena vista como última imagen._

_¿Dolerá¡Qué más da!_

_Aunque asegúrate que mi auto no esté bajo el edificio._

Fin del segundo capítulo.

**TACHAN...**

**Aqui el segundo cap poco a poco esto cobrará sentido yo lo sé---**

**Por cierto ya pueden dejar reviews anonimos es que la verdad no sabia como hacerle pero ya me iluminaron el camino.**

**Agradeceré sus comentarios...**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Sin nombre

**Como soy mala para hacer largos los capitulos decidí subir dos al mismo tiempo.**

**espero que les guste. Practiqué brujería e invoqué un demonio para tener inspiración pero... Olvidenlo.**

**"Suicidio"**

..Sin nombre..

La luz matinal atravesaba el ventanal molestando el sueño del rubio, se movió intentando esquivar los rayos del sol, pero al hacerlo resintió la posición adoptada en la noche. Se incorporó con una mano frotando su cuello en busca de mitigar el dolor.

Había pasado la noche pensando en demasiadas cosas sin sentido, hasta que por fin había quedado dormido en aquel sillón de piel.

Miró la hora en su fino reloj suizo; Se alarmó al ver que faltaba poco para el medio día, rápidamente corrió hacia el recibidor tomando las llaves de la mesa y colocándose su chaqueta, se calzó y se dispuso a salir, sin embargo…

Para cuando abrió la puerta todo carecía de sentido.

-¿A dónde demonios voy?- Se preguntó en voz alta.

Las llaves en las manos, la chaqueta colocada sin mucho cuidado, los zapatos puestos con una rapidez inusitada, la necesidad de hacer todo al doble de velocidad, nada tenía lógica si se quería encajar en una vida en solitario como la del ambarino.

Retrocedió un movimiento mientras su ceño volvía al gesto acostumbrado.

_Las visitas entran a medio día_

Le cruzó por la mente, dos pasos más hacia atrás ante el asombro de su propia respuesta.

Se sorprendió a si mismo apresurado por llegar a tiempo al hospital a ver a una persona del la cual ignoraba su nombre.

Retrocedió en sus acciones, descolocándose la chaqueta, quitándose los zapatos, volviendo a dejar las llaves en la mesa y sentándose en el sillón.

Se quedó admirando a la nada durante algunos segundos, sentía haber despertado de algún sueño, ahora estaba asimilando su realidad.

La realidad del famoso escritor ganador de diversos premios, cuyas novelas estaban en cada estantería de las librerías como mejor vendida, cuyo nombre se reconocía en todo el país y varios lugares del extranjero, la realidad del hombre solo…

Se recostó en el sillón lanzando un bufido que quiso ser una risa irónica, todo lo anterior de preocuparse por alguien desconocido lo veía absurdo.

Se levantó después de su auto psicoanálisis, más conciente de su realidad.

Abrió la nevera y se molestó al ver que estaba vacía de su líquido vital.

No viendo otra opción se hizo de una taza de café, nada apetecible para aquellas horas del día. Era el final del otoño, donde el sol se hace más seco y los vientos más fríos, los árboles se desprendían de sus hojas y las calles se llenaban de ellas haciéndolas crujir bajo los pies al caminar.

Era una época perfecta dónde se tenía que preparar el éxito del invierno, nada como un trágico romance para culminar el año. Y ¡Que ventas las de navidad! Si, seguro que si…

El teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sin pensar demasiado atendió la llamada.

Si diga-

Buen Día Eiri-san –Saludo la voz de su cuñado al otro lado de la línea

¿Qué quieres Touma?- Preguntó con fastidio

Oh, sólo hablaba para saludarte-

Ya lo haz hecho, ahora puedes colgar-

Eiri-san no deberías portarte así, mira que te he hecho un gran favor, conseguí lo que me haz pedido- Dijo con ese aire de importancia que siempre cargaba.

Yuki dudo en dar una respuesta pero al final resolvió escuchar al rubio, después de todo, le había intentado brindar una ayuda.

Sea lo que sea dilo-

Shuichi Shindou – Fue lo único que dijo Touma.

¿Eso es todo?- le dijo conteniendo la furia

Si, aunque no es muy fiable, como sea tienes que sacar al joven Shindou del hospital-

Casi pierde el equilibrio al escuchar al señor "puédelo todo"

¿Disculpa?- intentó cerciorarse de que lo que había oído era real

Si, todos los gastos los haz pagado tú, así que por lo tanto piensan que tú eres el responsable

¿A caso el es?-

Si, es menor de edad, cualquier malentendido venlo a solucionar tú-

¿Por qué no lo haces tu?- Se quejó el rubio

Tengo demasiado trabajo como para cuidar a un crío, debes disculparme-

La llamada se cortó, Eiri estaba atónito ante la situación, después de haberse dado cuenta de la realidad, las consecuencias de sus sueños lo perseguían¿Qué haría?

_Ir a librarme del crío por supuesto_

Repitió todo el ritual de hacía unos momentos y salió de su apartamento con dirección al hospital.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aparcó su auto frente al edificio, no pensaba demorarse, entró y se dirigió a la recepción.

Ahí una mujer muy joven de cabellera cobriza y ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas de montura metálica le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe- Llamó el escritor

-Diga- Contestó ella amablemente

-Quisiera saber la situación de un paciente-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó ella

-Yuki Eiri- contestó sin pensar adecuadamente en la pregunta.

-Me refiero al del paciente- Aclaró con una sonrisa.

Ahora se sentía más que estúpido, todo eso del suicida y Touma lo tenían con los nervios destrozados, y al borde de un ataque.

-Shindou Shuichi- dijo al recordar la llamada de Touma.

La recepcionista buscó datos en la computadora.

-Me parece que ya está dado de alta, sólo espera que le recojan-

Yuki guardó silencio al ver que la información de Touma era correcta

-¿Ha venido usted por él?- Inquirió la mujer

"_No exactamente_" quería contestar pero de sus labios salió -¿Dónde está?-

-Habitación 220, tercer piso-

No tenía la necesidad de hacer aquella pregunta, de sobra sabía el lugar donde se encontraba, había ido ahí anteriormente, a contemplar el sueño de aquel chico que tanta curiosidad le provocaba, llegó frente a la entrada, vacilando si ingresar o no. Antes de tomar una decisión la perilla se giró abriendo la puerta y dejando en descubierto al rubio.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- Preguntó un hombre de semblante severo ataviado con una bata blanca.

-Mi nombre es Yuki Eiri, he venido para aclarar un malentendido- El hombre lo miró confundido.

-¿Viene por el joven Shindou?-

-Es precisamente lo que quiero aclarar-

El hombre guardo silencio por unos segundos.

- Tendrá que esperarme unos momentos Señor Eiri- Se disculpó el doctor –Ahora, estaba a punto de ir a arreglar unos asuntos- Estiró su mano y observó su reloj -¿Sería tan amable de esperarme unos minutos, en tanto puede pasar a ver al chico, me parece que está durmiendo- continuó su camino, pero antes de desaparecer entre la multitud se dio la vuelta y hablándole en tono alto para que le pudiera escuchar desde la distancia le dijo – Señor Eiri, por favor no le comente nada de su incidente, el no debe saber- Dicho esto se alejó tan rápido que el escritor no pudo preguntar nada más.

El ambarino soltó un bufido de desaprobación, no le gustaba las cosas tal como sucedían.

Decidió esperar en el pasillo, no pensaba ver al crío, _nunca más _se repitió mentalmente.

Observaba el bullicio del hospital, enfermeras ir y venir, pacientes deambulando por los pasillos con su caminata acostumbrada, doctores pasar mientras daba un reporte rápido de la situación de algún interno, el estúpido de su hermano buscando algo.

Momento…

¿Tatsuha? Se preguntó en voz baja implorando que tan sólo fuese una visión producto de sus noches en vela, sin embargo para afirmarle que la suerte no existía, ahí estaba el moreno, con una expresión de perdido, mirando de un lado a otro en la espera de ver algo o alguien.

Yuki reaccionó rápido y antes de que supiese siquiera que había estado mirándolo, entró en la habitación más cercana, cerrando la puerta lo más rápido que le permitieron sus nervios. Suspiró aliviado sintiéndose a salvo.

-Disculpe…- escuchó una suave voz tras de si. Recordó su situación y se dio la vuelta para disculparse con el huésped de esa habitación.

Fin del tercer capítulo

**Prometo que el proximo será mas largo.**

**Me esforzaré**.


	4. No lo sé

**Aqui está el cuarto capitulo, como lo prometí está mas largo, (¿Está bien que sigan siendo asi o prefieren cortitos?) Como siempre espero de todo corazón que les guste. **

**Este capi, va especialmente dedicado a Shakaito! - que me levanta la moral de una manera increible y me impulsó a continuar (sip es su culpa que este aqui otra vez) y por supuesto tambien va dedicado a todos aquellos que me dejaron su lindo comentario. Es el suero de mi existencia!!**

**Sin mas que decir... Aquí el fic.**

**...Suicidio...**

Capítulo 4.

_...No lo sé..._

_¿Alguna vez has soñado con algo terrible?_

_Incluso lloras, sientes ese vuelco en tu corazón provocado por la mezcla de sentimientos que te aterrorizan. Pero al abrir los ojos, no recuerdas nada…_

_Sólo te queda la sensación amarga, te parecía tan real; no puedes hacer más, que alegrarte por verte en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior._

_¿Y que pasaría si…_

_Aunque no recordases nada, te encontraras en un lugar desconocido?_

Despertó sobresaltado, teniendo como primera visión el techo blanco de una habitación desconocida, parpadeo un poco para quitarse la molestia de la luz sobre sus ojos violáceos.

Intentó incorporarse sin obtener resultado, un agudo dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo a cada movimiento, desistió en su lucha y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

Ladeo su cabeza, topándose con la ventana y sus cortinas descorridas dando entrada a los rayos de luz.

Seguramente estaba en un edificio, a juzgar por la apariencia, su estancia era en un hospital.

Se revisó a si mismo, en su brazo derecho tenía inyectado el suero que por ahora lo alimentaba, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes, sin mencionar ese dolor que le imposibilitaba moverse, no tenía idea del porque estaba en aquel sitio, pero sin lugar a dudas era necesario.

Siguió mirando por la ventana, el sonido del marcapasos le acompañaba con su silbido monótono.

Se dejó hipnotizar por el exterior, de cielo azul impecable, sólo eso podía ver a través del cristal: Un azul profundo y embriagante.

Regresó de su ensueño al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero aquella molestia lo mantuvo firme en su posición: la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¡Vaya! Así que haz despertado- Escuchó una voz femenina.

Desde la puerta un a enfermera le sonreía. El contestó al gesto de igual forma.

-Espera un momento llamaré a tu medico- La mujer salió al pasillo sin cerrar la puerta permitiéndole al chico observar como hacia señas mientras gritaba el nombre del galeno que le atendería.

Pasaron escasos minutos hasta que un hombre alto y canoso entró a la habitación del pelirosa.

-Buenas tardes Jovencito- Le saludó con sonrisa apacible.

El chico confundido por la situación no contestó al saludo.

-Soy el Doctor Miyasawa, quien está a cargo de tu recuperación.- Continuó con el mismo tono amable. – ¿Me permites hacerte una revisión?-

Shuichi asintió dando pie a un chequeo silencioso, obedecía todas las peticiones del doctor y la enfermera que le acompañaban. Sin hablar más de lo necesario.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas impidiéndole formar pensamientos coherentes.

-Hemos terminado- Sentenció el doctor.

-Según mi evaluación no hay mucho que temer, a excepción de tus costillas rotas y heridas exteriores (que no son muchas) todo lo demás parece ir en orden- le explicó el hombre mirando los apuntes tomados durante la revisión

Ahora hagamos unas preguntas de regla- tomó asiento a un lado de su paciente destapando su bolígrafo.-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Shuichi, Shindou Shuichi- respondió en automático

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-16-

-¿Con quien vives?-

-Con mis padres-

-¿Dónde?-

-En Hokaido-

Las respuestas surgían fluidamente sin pensarlas demasiado, como si estuviesen programadas, solo las dejaba salir de su boca tal cual, sin prestar atención a su significado.

-¿Qué día es hoy?-

-No lo sé…- Hubo un silencio incomodo donde la mente de Shuichi pareció salir de ese sopor que envolvía sus pensamientos. Como llamados por esta pregunta miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente imágenes difusas se colaban creando una masa inteligible sobre su vida, como si todo estuviera ordenado por fotografías y algunas no pudieran verse… estuvieran completamente oscuras.

La mano que se había mantenido todo el tiempo tomando nota ágilmente, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué cosa es lo último que recuerda?- La voz se volvió lejana, como el murmullo de la lluvia ahogado por los rayos

El pelirosa seguía con su mirada sobre las sabanas, si ánimos de otorgar el " no lo se" como respuesta

-Ya veo…

Un semblante de preocupación se cernió sobre el rostro del doctor. Su mirada permanecía fija en los papeles.

-¿Sucede algo doctor?- Una voz interrumpió las cavilaciones del médico. Se viró sobre si, hasta encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas y una sonrisa que adornaban el rostro de un rubio.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó molesto el galeno poniéndose de pie.

-Disculpe la interrupción, Soy Seguchi Touma…- esperó unos segundos a que el peso de su nombre hiciese efecto, al ver como el hombre se relajaba un poco, continuó.

-He venido en petición de Yuki Eiri a ver como se encontraba el joven Shindou.-

-Disculpe pero la hora de visita es mas tarde...- Se disculpó la enfermera.

-Puedo entender eso, pero mi única pretensión era hablar con su doctor y la recepcionista me ha hecho venir hasta aquí.- Su sonrisa continuaba.

-¿Encuentra usted algún inconveniente?- Esta vez se dirigía al médico.

-Todo lo contrario, me parece maravillosamente conveniente- Contestó el doctor tras unos segundos de reflexión.

Shuichi miraba mudo la escena, en un principio imaginó que poco a poco las cosas se aclararían. Pero como pasaba el tiempo las cosas se veían menos entendibles, la habitación se hallaba llena de completos desconocidos y ahora uno de ellos decía conocerlo y haber venido por orden de alguien más.

Se había convertido en testigo silencioso de su vida, recostado sobre una cama de hospital sin tener idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Con la cabeza llena de preguntas e incapaz de pedir respuestas.

Los presentes le miraban, sus ojos mostraban compasión duda e interés y su única defensa era su silencio.

-Bien. Señor Seguchi… verá- Eran las palabras que antecedían a una larga y confusa explicación. Una opresión en el pecho indicó a Shuichi que no era necesario escuchar eso, aún no…

-Me siento un poco cansado- Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación. Despidiéndose amablemente de él.

La enfermera continuaba haciéndole compañía, acomodándole los almohadones y las sabanas. Cerciorándose de que todo estuviese en orden para que el pelirosa descansara.

-Es 22 de octubre del 2004- dijo Shuichi

La mujer le sonrió-parece que ya lo recordaste, pensé que serías un caso de amnesia.- comentó con alegría.

-Seguramente lo soy- exclamó Shuichi, sorprendiendo a la enfermera – No lo he recordado, lo he visto en su reloj de muñeca- explicó

-No recuerdo ninguna fecha resiente- expresó taciturno ahora mirando a la ventana.

-Pero seguramente perdí mucho tiempo-

La enfermera había parado su labor, ahora miraba al chico con un deje de compasión.

Iba decir alguna frase de esas que a todos les cruza por la mente cuando se ven incapaces de crear algo mas sincero.

Pero la indiferencia entre que le dijesen algo o no, reflejada en los ojos amatistas, le contuvo y la forzó a retirarse.

* * *

-Bien, Doctor ¿Podría continuar?- dijo Touma estando dentro del consultorio de aquel hombre. 

El medico seguía revisando una y otra vez los papeles. Impacientando al rubio que no disponía de mucho Tiempo.

- Iré Directo al punto, me parece que el señor Shindou presenta un caso de amnesia, me gustaría decirle que es temporal pero dadas sus circunstancia y la contusión que recibió en la cabeza, me gustaría estudiar mas su situación, para descartar posibles daños cerebrales-

Touma se llevó la mano a la barbilla y bajó la mirada, en pose de estar analizando algo.

-¿Me está diciendo que no recuerda nada?-

El médico negó con la cabeza ante la duda de Touma

-No, su amnesia no es completa, sólo ha perdido algunos eventos. Dado su caso, podría ser psicológico o de traumatismo, pero no podemos saber si fueron días, semanas, meses o años-

-Pero ¿podrán saberlo?-

-Según sea la causa, lo averiguaremos- Afirmó el doctor.

-¿Qué es lo recomendable por ahora?- Inquirió Touma resuelto a investigar todo.

- No es necesario que permanezca aquí, pueden llevárselo y traerlo a sus estudios…-

-¿Cabe la posibilidad de que permanezca interno?- interrumpió Touma.

El hombre confundido pareció meditarlo por unos momentos.

-Si, podría pero no es lo recomendado-

Touma observó su reloj.

-Veo que tiene prisa- Dedujo el doctor.

-Sí, me temo que es hora de retirarme-

-Adelante señor Seguchi-

Touma se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida, Puso su mano sobre la perilla pero antes de salir se giró hacia el hombre detrás del escritorio.

-Una última pregunta-

-Adelante-

-¿Alguien además de mi y el señor Eiri ha venido?

-No, además de ustedes, nadie más.- Contestó el doctor.

El rubio agradeció con una sonrisa y salió del lugar. Atravesaba los pasillos lo más rápido que podía, sin correr, puesto que hubiese sido imprudente. Miró de nuevo la hora, las manecillas parecían ir más veloces de lo habitual, sólo contaba con quince minutos para llegar a una importante cita, y por estar jugando al detective, seguramente llegaría con retraso.

Abordó el elevador y sacó su móvil, marcó un número que sabia de memoria.

Por lo general Eiri dejaba timbrar el teléfono muchas veces antes de atender, así que debería hacer acopio de toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

Un timbre… Dos timbres

-Si diga- se escuchó la voz de su cuñado al otro lado de la línea.

-Buen Día Eiri-san –Saludó Touma sorprendido de la rapidez con la que había atendido

-¿Qué quieres Touma?- Preguntó con fastidio el ambarino

-Oh, sólo hablaba para saludarte- Aunque tuviera el tiempo encima era divertido hacer desatinar a Yuki Eiri.

-Ya lo haz hecho, ahora puedes colgar-

-Eiri-san no deberías portarte así, mira que te he hecho un gran favor, conseguí lo que me haz pedido- reprochó el, después de todo había sido muy tedioso.

-Sea lo que sea dilo-

-Shuichi Shindou – Fue lo único que dijo Touma.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Si, aunque no es muy fiable, como sea tienes que sacar al joven Shindou del hospital-

-¿Disculpa?- Yuki parecía querer asegurarse de que no era una broma.

-Si, todos los gastos los haz pagado tú, así que por lo tanto piensan que tú eres el responsable-

-¿A caso él es…?-

-Si, es menor de edad, cualquier malentendido venlo a solucionar tú-

-¿Por qué no lo haces tu?- Se quejó el rubio

El ascensor abrió sus puertas.

-Tengo demasiado trabajo como para cuidar a un crío, debes disculparme-

_¿Qué harás Eiri?_

Abordó un auto que ya lo esperaba en la entrada del hospital. Miraba a la ventana inmerso en su mundo de retorcidos planes. Yuki jamás había mostrado interés por nadie que no fuese el mismo.

Posiblemente ese niño cambiaría la perspectiva de su mundo. Si se le daba tiempo.

Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente.

Sacó Su móvil y una tarjeta de presentación que guardaba en su bolsillo. Marcó el número escrito en la tarjeta.

-¿Dr. Miyasawa?-

-Habla Seguchi Touma. Necesito pedirle un favor.-

* * *

Miraba hacia su único contacto con el exterior, una ventana que proyectaba un azul en medio de un blanco inmaculado, absorbido completamente por la visión, por ese tono frío del azul… 

Un cielo sin una sola nube, supone que se debe estar feliz. Pero desde aquel sitio, el cielo no parecía cielo, más bien imitaba una simple pantalla de ese color, sin ninguna sensación de júbilo, tan sólo un color vacío. Sumido en la soledad de una estancia de un blanco gélido donde sobre una pared descansaba un cuadro que sólo ofrecía el azul insensible de un exterior desconocido.

¿Qué habría mas haya de su prisión inmaculada?

¿Qué habría mas haya de sus recuerdos sellados?

Su cuerpo se mantenía aferrado a su lecho, enredado entre las sabanas en consecuencia de haber intentado cambiar de posición.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin compañía, con el pretexto de estar dormido, cada vez que escuchaba a alguien acercarse para entrar, cerraba sus ojos y fingía, obligando a la visita indeseada a retirarse.

Quería mantener su mente como aquellas paredes: en blanco

Sin meditar en nada, temía a los resultados de una reflexión profunda sobre su estado.

El temor no tenía fundamento, nada más que esa presión en el pecho que le mantenía afligido sin entenderlo.

Lastima que demasiadas horas en silencio forzan al pensamiento a tejer ideas, convirtiéndolas en un recital personal de pensamientos; unas veces absurdos, otras veces coherentes y otras tantas abrumadoramente reales.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo? _Se preguntó

_¿Por cuánto tiempo he dormido?_

_¿Cómo terminé en una cama de hospital?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo lúcido?_

_¿Por qué nadie ha venido a verme?_

_¿Por qué nadie ha venido a sacarme de aquí?_

Sacudió su cabeza luchando por retirar cualquier pregunta, cualquier posible respuesta, no quería pensar…

El sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrándose fuertemente lo alertó, muy tarde para iniciar su actuación y escena de dormido.

Se apoyó en sus codos sentándose con dificultad, para poder recibir a cualquier visita. Después de todo ya estaba cansado de mantener la misma "pose" todo el tiempo, hablar o "escuchar" no le vendría mal.

Se sorprendió al ver a un rubio alto ¿Y por que no admitirlo? Bastante apuesto. Apoyado en la puerta dándole la espalda.

_Seguro que se ha equivocado de habitación _pensó molesto

-Disculpe…- llamó su atención. En espera por que al verlo saldría inmediatamente, tal vez con un "lo siento" pero nada más haya de la educación.

Unos ojos dorados se posaron rápido en los violetas. Su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración cambio a un ritmo más lento.

Su tan ansiado "vacío mental" se había presentado, volviéndole incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

El rubio se enderezó tomando una postura elegante, sin apartar la mirada de su acompañante.

No pensé que estuvieras despierto- Le dijo con una voz grabe y profunda que erizó la piel del pelirosa.

-¿Me conoce?- preguntó con un dejo de angustia, puesto que tal vez el ambarino se molestaría al ver que Shuichi no tenía idea de quien era.

-No tanto como eso- declaró, con un tono molesto.

Shuichi bajó la mirada apenado creyendo que la actitud del rubio se debía a su amnesia

- Se tu nombre si eso te sirve- el ambarino miraba al pelirosa con interés. En verdad no se le hacía creíble que frente a el, tenia a alguien que había intentado quitarse la vida.

-Lo lamento- murmuró el chico mirando a Yuki.

El escritor guardó silencio como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

- Perdí parte de mis recuerdos…- no sabía por qué pero se sentía forzado a dar una explicación al ambarino. –No se cuántos, pero en verdad lamento no recordarlo…- silencio de nuevo.

- Supongo que debe ser una buena persona-

El rubio se sorprendió ante el juicio anticipado del chiquillo

-Y yo supongo que no sabes como haz llegado aquí-

-No- los ojos violetas se clavaron en el piso con una mirada perdida para luego regresar hacia su interlocutor.

-No se supone que debes conocerme, yo soy quien te ha traído aquí, en realidad tampoco te conozco- Yuki se sorprendió así mismo, sentía que había dicho más palabras al hilo de lo que en toda su vida, normalmente sus conversaciones con los demás se componían de largas preguntas de la otra persona y respuestas monosílabas de parte suya.

-¿No me conoce?- Preguntó el pelirosa descolocado.

-Apenas se tu nombre- sinceró el rubio

Por primera vez el silencio de dos desconocidos se posaba en la habitación. Sus miradas no volvieron a cruzarse. Los ojos violetas se mantenían en el piso mientras los dorados estaban fijos en él.

Yuki aprovechó el silencio para contemplar a su acompañante.

Un cuerpo esbelto y frágil con brillantes y desordenados cabellos rosas y un hermoso rostro adornado por una melancólica mirada violeta

Amatistas

Fue su único pensamiento al encontrar el color de sus ojos. Al fin el misterio que lo mantenía ansioso le era revelado. Durante su estado de inconciencia se preguntó que clase de ojos se escondían tras sus parpados, y al prolongarse su sueño pensó que jamás se le rebelarían. Pero ahí estaban…Unas bellas joyas amatistas

Y la espera había valido la sorpresa.

-Aniki!!!- La voz de su querido hermano irrumpió en la habitación.

-Tatsuha…- Sintió como la cabeza le comenzaba a punzar de solo escucharle.

-¡Te he encontrado!- Un hombre idéntico a Yuki pero con cabellos y ojos negros se hallaba colgado del cuello del rubio.

-Quítate…- siseo Yuki con una vena palpitante en su sien.

-Lo siento aniki, ha sido por la emoción de verte- Sonrió el moreno al tiempo que le soltaba.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-¿yo? Sólo saludándote-

-No repetiré la pregunta- El moreno sonrió divertido.

-Mika me contó sobre tu nuevo pasatiempo y quise venir a ver-

Mika, Mika, Mika Era igual de eficiente que un periódico tratándose de difundir noticias sobre su vida. Primero Touma y ahora Tatsuha. ¿Qué seguía¿La prensa?

-Vaya el niño es lindo- Tatsuha se había fijado en la tercera persona presente, que hasta ahora observaba todo confundido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó de manera dulce como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

Shuichi tomó su actitud como una amable y ante la sonrisa del moreno se sonrojó.

-Shindou Shuichi- Contestó levemente intentando esconder su vergüenza

-Shuichi ¿ne¿Te puedo llamar así?-

El pelirosa asintió levemente.

-Entonces tú puedes llamarme Tatsuha o Tat-chan si lo prefieres- El pelirosa aceptó su ofrecimiento con una sonrisa.

Al ver a Tatsuha tan cercano al crió la punzada en la cabeza de Yuki aumentaba y pronto se volvería un irritante dolor de cabeza¿Quién se creía Tatsuha para venir a interrumpir…¿Interrumpir qué?

-¿Qué edad tienes?- inquirió de nuevo Tatsuha

-16- Contestó Shuichi mas relajado, aunque esas preguntas eran las que había contestado antes, ahora le agradaba ver interés en aquella persona y que no estuviera haciendo apuntes.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- La atmósfera relajante terminó de nuevo la mirada del pelirosa se hallaba clavada en el piso.

Tatsuha continuaba mirando al chico en espera de una respuesta

-No lo sabe- La voz de Yuki cortó el silencio como una navaja afilada.

El ambarino se hallaba molesto de que Tatsuha se entrometiera tanto.

-Pero apuesto a que tu lo sabes Aniki, tu lo trajiste aquí- Tatsuha no parecía acatar la orden silenciosa de Yuki.

-No es de tu incumbencia- cortó el escritor inmediatamente.

Cada vez sentía mas tristeza en los ojos del chico, no tenia idea si el crío sabía como había llegado ahí. Pero de algo estaba seguro, cada vez que avanzaba el tema los ojos se nublaban mas y más.

Igual que los de un pequeño niño confundido a punto de llorar.

-Está bien si no me quieres decir, tus razones tendrás…- intentó arreglar Tatsuha pero era demasiado tarde, todos los sentimientos y pensamientos guardados salieron, abriendo el grifo que drenaba su preocupación.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios, más parecido a un llanto ahogado. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y a esa le sucedieron muchas más.

En su mente se repetía la pregunta como un eco ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-No lo se…- clamo en un pequeño susurro con la voz entrecortada.

-No lo sé!- gritó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Estaba lleno de pánico y el pequeño cuerpo temblaba, ambos hermanos se acercaron sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Tatsuha salió buscando una enfermera temiendo que fuera un ataque de algo…

Yuki se sentó en la cama tomándolo por los hombros en un intento por tranquilizarlo sin decir palabra.

La mirada violeta se clavó en la dorada paralizando al rubio, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y dudas y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

-No sé por qué estoy aquí… y toda la gente es desconocida el cuarto es muy frío.- Una enfermera entró corriendo detrás de Tatsuha preparando una inyección, seguro un tranquilizante.

Shuichi ignoraba todo a su alrededor, no era un loco con un ataque, sólo era un niño, un pequeño niño abandonado, que se aferraba a la camisa del escritor que mudamente le comprendía y escuchaba.

Yuki le sostenía, quería decirles que la inyección no era necesaria pero para cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, la enfermera ya aplicaba el líquido.

El pelirosa aflojó el agarre y poco a poco perdía fuerza.

-No sé donde estoy no se porque estoy aquí y tengo tanto miedo de saberlo…- Continuaba explicando en susurros, mientras su cuerpo se dejaba vencer por el sopor que lo inundaba.

Yuki le tomo en brazos al sentirle desfallecer.

-Quiero… que alguien me saque de aquí- Suplicó a Yuki antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer de nuevo dormido. Tal cual lo había mirado Yuki por primera vez.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Tatsuha a la enfermera aun desconcertado por la actitud del chico.

- No lo sé.- Declaró la enfermera.

_No lo sé, no lo sé… Es lo único que saben decir, nadie sabe nada acerca de ti _pensaba Yuki mientras acomodaba al pelirosa en la cama.

_Todos quieren saber cosa inútiles, pero nadie se esfuerza en advertir como te sientes, Puedo entender tu situación. Aquí sólo te trataran como un caso extraño… El objeto de moda._

Yuki contemplaba a Shuichi sin decir palabra alguna.

-Eiri será mejor irnos, seguro que alguien más viene por él- dijo Tatsuha.

-Vete tú si es lo que quieres- Contestó con voz fría ante la propuesta.

-Eiri ¿Qué piensas hacer quedándote?-

-Voy a esperar a que despierte y lo llevaré conmigo- Yuki no sabia de donde salía todo aquello, sólo era un impulso que no podía frenar.

Tatsuha se sorprendió ante la voz firme del ambarino.

-Pero…-

-Nadie vendrá, lo sé, he esperado casi dos días y nadie ha venido…-

-¿Has esperado?- El moreno se sorprendió ante las palabras de su Aniki, lo conocía, más que bien, después de todo eran hermanos, pero ahora esa personalidad estoica parecía querer desvanecerse por unos instantes.

Lo miró extrañado buscando alguna explicación que sabría no obtendría. Finalmente decidió alejarse de la habitación y de toda la escena.

_No puedo llevarlo conmigo… Yo no puedo cuidar de un crío. Nadie lo hará…_

-El quiere salir y yo lo voy a sacar, sólo eso.-

Fin del cuarto capitulo.

**Hola gente bonita, este capi me quedó muy largo espero no les haya aburrido, a partir de ahora se pone interesante jajaja**

**Shuichi y Yuki comenzaran a tener mas contacto. Jiji**

**Me llegó la petición de un lemon. Quienes apoyen la idea digan si!!! Para mi es bueno experimentar…**

**Espero reviews bonitos o feos… o amenazas de muerte… o … Simplemente quiero saber su opinión, de verdad.**

**Prometo que el siguiente será súper guay me superaré a mi misma!!!**

**Nos vemos….**


	5. La forma apropiada de vestir

**aqui saludándolos y para no aburrirlos con disculpas inutiles, publicando... **

**Bueno ojala aun tenga algunos seguidores esta historia.**

**y claro, espero que encuentre algunos seguidores más. Uno siempre ruega por eso.**

**Suicidio.**

Capítulo 5

**_La forma apropiada de vestir_**

_Seguro que jamás haz soñado con el sueño perfecto, si es que lo vives… ten mucho miedo._

Demasiado holgada, demasiado ancha, demasiado larga

Y el que se consideraba de tallas perfectas!

Nada, nada de lo que había llevado le quedaba decentemente, se tuvo que conformar con una camisa –para él ajustada, para el pequeño amplia- y unos pantalones que había tenido que sostener firmemente con el cinto.

Echó una última mirada a su modelo. En realidad parecía un niño pequeño intentando imitar a su padre colocándose sus ropas.

La tela sobrada caía por su cuerpo de manera grácil, el cuello de la camisa le dejaba al descubierto la piel de su hombro, lisa y brillante. El "niño" lucia verdaderamente "bien" y con esa expresión de inocencia y el sonrojo en sus mejillas hasta podría decirse que el niño lucia "apetitoso"

-Bien… Por lo menos estas vestido- le dijo el mayor poniéndose a la altura del pelirosa, tomando su mentón para dirigir su mirada avergonzada hacia el.

-Vamos, dame una sonrisa…- le pidió Tatsuha de manera Dulce

El chico dibujó una pequeña línea curva en sus labios rosados en símbolo de asentimiento a la petición

-Verás que todo está bien, seguro mi hermano sabrá como cuidarte…-

El pelirosa movió la cabeza en símbolo de agradecimiento.

-Además si no te gusta siempre esta mi casa donde puedes encontrar un trato… diferente.- El moreno le lanzó una mirada lasciva que Shuichi no notó. Pero que el rubio captó perfectamente al entrar en la habitación.

-Sólo te pedí que le entregaras ropa, no que lo vistieras- espetó Yuki con molestia, fulminando a su pequeño hermano con la mirada provocando que el aludido retrocediera.

-Aniki, no debes estar molesto, te juro que no he visto nada… el fue el que insistió en entrar al baño para vestirse-

El ambarino aun lo observaba con molestia. Estaba dispuesto a decirle otro par de cosas, pero fue interrumpido por la voz aun soñolienta del amatista.

-Muchas gracias Tatsuha-san por prestarme sus ropas-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, puedes quedártelas…-

-Pero…-

-No, no acepto reclamos me voy Y suerte con el gigante gruñón…-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese silencio incomodo que se forma entre dos desconocidos.

Cada uno de ellos tenía la mirada en distintos puntos, uno en el suelo el otro en la ventana. Solo ellos y el silencio paseándose de un lado a otro.

El pelirosa se ponía cada vez más nervioso y el escritor lo notaba, esa falta de palabras entre ellos en realidad le tenía sin mucho cuidado, no estaba hecho para conversar.

- Yo…- El sutil balbuceo rasgó la escena ahora la atención de Yuki estaba sobre de su acompañante con una expresión que difícilmente se podría interpretar. La mirada del rubio surtía el mismo efecto que una goma sobre el papel. Terminaba con sus ideas y ahogaba sus palabras en la garganta.

-Se sentía lo mismo idiota que confundido, ya no sabia a que parte darle mas importancia, a aclarar sus dudas o poder mantener una conversación de hilo sin balbuceos y oraciones ambiguas.

-Le agradezco que me lleve con usted-

El escritor arqueó una ceja, mirándolo de nuevo intentando recordar como había llegado hasta la situación de llevar un gato perdido a su apartamento lujoso; creado solo para el, con visitas frecuentes de mujeres sin importancia incluyendo a su hermana (con la gran diferencia que ella no desfilaba por su cama) y como única despensa cervezas. Si, el era el indicado para cuidar al chico…

No me agradezcas, te doy una semana – La frase había salido de hilo sin pasar correctamente por su circuito de neuronas.

¿Una semana?- preguntó para vaciar los huecos de la duda.

El rubio lo miró ¿Y que se supone que seguía?

¿Una larga charla acerca de todos los reproches que le quería hacer por venir a poner su mundo patas arriba?

No, por supuesto que no. A duras penas él comprendía sus actos. No, de hecho no les hallaba ni pies ni cabeza, eran impulsos…

Y precisamente esos impulsos fueron quienes le abrieron la boca para decir.

-Una semana para que recuerdes quien eres y salgas de aquí-

Silencio.

Pero esta vez era de esos silencios donde la mente trabaja.

-¿Sabe algo?-

El ceño de Shuichi se hallaba fruncido prueba de que estaba analizando algo concienzudamente.

El escritor intentó leer todos aquellos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del menor.

Si bien el era conciente de que su petición sólo hacia gala de sus frialdad e indiferencia, esta vez no había sido del todo intencional; y la falta de intencionalidad era lo único que lo hacia sentir culpable en ese momento.

-Usted es amable, extraño, pero amable. ¿o viceversa?-

Fuera de lugar… Ni un si o un no, ni siquiera un reclamo, ese había sido un comentario al aire y casi sin sentido…

Una arruga se marco en la frente del escritor, le dio la espalda al espécimen raro y caminó, siendo conciente de que era seguido por el mismo.

El camino de la habitación de hospital al auto, se llevó a cabo en silencio.

Su nueva relación (a la cual aun no podía nombrar) consistía en silencios y palabras que contenían una esencia que solo ellos podrían descifrar. Algo habrían de tener en comun ¿Qué cosa podría ser?

Pero este vago pensamiento le hizo encontrar a Eiri una teoría. Probablemente toda su serie de impulsos eran explicados por esa razón. Algo había de él, dentro de ese desmemoriado.

Algo que con este breve tiempo tal vez, podría comprender.

**********************************************************************************

Inspiró hondo por enésima vez en el trayecto.

El sol sofocante, mas la ausencia de viento, le hacía sentir incómodo e irritado, eso aunado a la inquietante visión del asiento contiguo y el terrible tráfico vehicular.

Deseaba ser transportado mágicamente hacia su departamento con aire acondicionado.

Pasaron unos minutos y si bien no había sido transportado mágicamente, una brisa comenzó a bajarle el calor. Suspiró casi con alivio, pero su suspiro fue acompañado por otro al unísono.

Giró su cabeza ligeramente hacia su derecha, no había peligro, después de todo no se movían para nada. Lo que vió le recordó que a parte del calor tenía otro problema.

-Lo siento, pensé que con el aire acondicionado estaríamos mejor-

Y lo estaban, pero ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a el?

Simple, porque la visión que daba su acompañante era demasiado… Ah! Tenía el calificativo perfecto pero era horrendo manifestarlo.

-Está bien, casi había olvidado el calor-

-Si claro, por eso sudaba demasiado-

El tono había sido sarcástico, lo sorprendió, si, pero lejos de incomodarle, le gustaba, el pequeño se desenvolvía un poco mejor.

Además… Si, sudaba como cerdo. Tal vez ahora mismo compraría otra camisa, porque la que llevaba puesta resultaba difícil de soportar al olfato.

Y una idea brillante le cruzó por la mente.

Se filtró en la primera desviación a la que pudo acceder condujo algunas cuadras hasta un centro comercial.

-Tendré que comprar algo, bajemos ahora-

Shuichi le obedeció sin preguntar nada y le siguió sin mencionar una palabra, hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa casual.

Una jovencita les atendió inmediatamente.

-Buenas tardes ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Si, necesito ropa acorde a este chico- dijo Eiri mientras hacía un vago ademán que señalaba al pelirosa.

La señorita sonrió y procedió a vagar por diferentes stands.

Tomando pantalones, jeans y diferentes playeras de diferentes modelos. Que eran revisados por el escritor y después vagamente aprobados por Shuichi, quien ahora se sentía extraño al recibir tal atención. Bueno, la ropa de Tatsuha era grande, enorme, y definitivamente no adecuada para el. Así que con este pensamiento justificó la compra de una muda de ropa, ya después encontraría la manera de pagarle.

Después de la elección la señorita les pidió un momento para encontrar un probador libre.

Mientras regresaba Eiri tomó una camiseta colorida de las que había en el montón.

-Te gustan los colores-

-No tengo nada en contra de ellos, ni de los grises-

-Buena respuesta diplomática-

-A veces se le llama sinceridad, pero sólo convencionalmente-

Eiri tuvo ganas de soltar una carcajada abierta debido al dialogo, pero la disimuló y cubrió con una sonrisa a la que su acompañante contestó.

-Si no le molesta, me tomé la libertad de escoger mi ropa interior, de verdad que luego encontraré la forma de pagársela-

-No tengo objeción respecto a la ropa pero el pago de esta no lo harás, y dejemos esta frase como una afirmación que zanja el asunto-

-¿Por qué no quiere que lo haga, o porque piensa que no lo haré?-

Silencio como respuesta, Shuichi casi lanza un soplido de resignación, era difícil mantener una charla con ese hombre.

-Señores, por aquí-

El paso por los probadores fue casi eterno, era igual que un desfile de modas cuyo tema consistía en ropa casual para toda ocasión, llena de colores brillantes.

Eiri asentía o negaba sin dar opinión, hasta que llegó un conjunto que le llamó la atención, no era por la ropa en si, sino por la manera de portarla tan natural.

Una camiseta naranja con una sudadera beige de estampado sencillo, con gorra y jaretas. Una bermuda de un café jaspeado con bolsas laterales que sentaban muy bien al modelo, para completar la suma se anexaba zapatillas deportivas casuales y cómodas.

-Llévate eso puesto-

Fue lo que dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca donde fungía como espectador. Tomó el bulto de ropa y comenzó a discriminar y anexar ropa sin pedir consentimiento.

Después de todo ya había encontrado la formula perfecta para vestir a ese personaje extraño.

No cabía duda que la vestimenta podía ayudar mucho para decir quien eres, quitando la connotación superficial que a veces le daban a esa frase.

Mientras escogía entre camisas, shorts y chaquetas. Le cruzó un vago pensamiento.

¿Qué llevaba ese día?

El día en el que se conocieron.

No podía recordar siquiera alguna prenda o algún color aun si su cabeza hacía un esfuerzo, pero seguramente no era esa ropa alegre que ahora escogía.

Entregó la mercancía seleccionada y después de pagar, se encontraban los dos con 5 bolsas gigantescas llenas de ropa, cuyo valor total se veía casi imposible para Shuichi.

Bien, no rezongaría acerca de pagar eso, ni aun trabajando toda una vida lo conseguiría.

Shuichi frunció el seño de nuevo, cosa que llamó la atención del rubio.

Eiri lo miraba mientras el menor pensaba….

¿Qué clase de hombre era Yuki Eiri?

¿Algún tipo de gangster?

Prefería pensar que Dios le tenía mucho aprecio y le había mandado un ángel gruñón en su ayuda.

Era un buen pensamiento.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Yuki después de aceptar su incapacidad para descifrar los pensamientos de la cabeza rosa.

Shuichi lo miró y con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar, contestó.

-En que mi ángel personal tiene tarjeta dorada-

Y la carcajada limpia, nuevamente se disfrazó de una sonrisa sutil.

****************************************************

Un Agradecimiento especial a mis dos ultimos review... del año pasado!! por dios, esas palabras me hicieron ponerme a escribir como loca aqui a la 1:25 de la madrugada de este hermoso día de calor infernal, gracias, amé esas palabras.

Con inmensa gratitud

Saksu Higurahi


End file.
